


Octoglasses is depressed for ~760 words

by arsonenthusiast



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Aloha ended up being much more of a jerk than was originally intended, Gen, I wrote this at 3am so it's probably not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonenthusiast/pseuds/arsonenthusiast
Summary: What the title says.I accidentally got...way too cynical. Apologies in advance.





	Octoglasses is depressed for ~760 words

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am last night  
im sorry for bringing this into the world

Your name is Octoglasses.

You’re a member of the Pink Team, one of the most well-known turfing teams in all of Inkopolis.

You should be proud of this, or at least that’s what Aloha says.

You try to be.

But it’s hard.

Every time you go somewhere without your teammates, there’s bound to be at least five other squids that recognize you. They tend to fall into three categories.

The first category is the mindless fans - those who stumble over their words so much that it’s nearly impossible to make out what they’re saying and will ask for autographs on anything they have on them at the moment, and generally don’t treat you like a person.

The second category is the catcallers, generally older guys who think because you’re famous, you’re more desirable - and also apparently more receptive to their gross pick-up lines than other girls with an ounce of common sense.

And the third category? That’s the haters.

It’s no secret that there are those who don’t believe that you don’t practice (even though you really don’t), think that the Disco Ball Dance is a stupid, worthless move (even though it works - though the name admittedly isn’t the best), and say that you’re not worthy of being a part of the S4.

Needless to say, you don’t go anywhere alone anymore.

Being famous, you’ve found as the Pink Team rises through the ranks, is far from all it’s cracked up to be. Sure, you have money. However, everyone you meet either wants your autograph, for you to put out, or to use you to get closer to the main event- that is, Aloha.

No one ever approaches you for just you anymore. They always want something, but it’s never your friendship, never your company. As as for the friends you had before Pink Team? They either abandoned you because they didn’t like Aloha, because you “never had time for them anymore” (which was more often than not untrue), or they became one of the many, many people trying to use you to get closer to the S4.

It’s been three years since you joined Pink Team, and three years since you’ve spoken to your family, who had straight-up threatened to disown you if you joined a team with Aloha in it, and followed through with that promise.

Even if you wanted to leave Pink Team, to quit turfing, try to resume some sort of quiet life away from the fame? You’d have nowhere to go.

So, yeah. It doesn’t really matter what Aloha says about having team pride.

How could you have pride in the team that ruined your life?

You find that there is a sick sense of humor in that you somehow managed to feel more lonely living in an apartment always bustling with people than you did living in a sizable house with two parents that were almost never home.

Will there ever be an end to this misery?

And so, when Scuba proposes the idea of quitting midway through the battle with Blue Team, you instantly agree to do so. Of course, Pink Team loses, and though Aloha is yelling at the three of you for at least an hour after the party’s over, it’s worth it when Blue Team goes on to beat Mask’s team…and then Skull.

And finally, finally, the public eye shifts from the S4 to the new champions of the Plaza, the Blue Team.

And, for the first time in three years, you feel like you can relax.

Of course, that feeling doesn’t last long. 

Aloha insists that you all keep turfing, and he makes it quite clear that he no longer trusts us since our quitting during the match with Blue Team. As your performance gets worse and worse, the public eye shifts back to Pink Team solely, fans losing faith as your coordination falls apart and the haters being positively delighted to have something substantial to prove your inferiority to the world.

On the (minuscule) plus side, at least the catcalling has stopped.

Finally, when the S4, Blue Team, and Rider make the shift to Inkopolis Square, Aloha announces that he and the S4 are to become a team, and that Pink Team is done. You do your best to act broken up about it, but the minute he walks away, you smile, being careful to hide it from Scuba and Straw. You’ve never felt freer.

Then, you remember that Pink Team has been the extent of your social circle for three whole years.

_ Great. _


End file.
